Untouchable
by Miss.Ed
Summary: “I’m sorry, but you can’t love me…” I trailed off, in tears… “I love you and you know it!” Draco said as tears started to form in his eyes.” I shook my head no, crying, “You can’t…” I said in almost a whisper. DracoOC
1. Chapter 1

Untouchable

Chapter One: I'm Not Staring into Space

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, reaching for the book she dropped. Harry was talking nonsense. It was just so impossible for Dumbledore to be accepting a new student into their year. That obviously wasn't allowed.

"It's true, Hermione," Harry defended, receiving a raised eyebrow from Ginny and Ron. Hermione sat up straight and put on a fake smile

"Very funny, Harry. Alright, jokes over, let's eat, I'm starving..." Hermione trailed off as Ron and Ginny started laughing. With that, Dumbledore decided to catch everyone's attention.

"I have three Galleons that say there's a new student in our year…" Harry trailed off, putting down three Galleons on the table before him

Hermione couldn't believe this, he was betting on the new student? But wait, she knew it wasn't possible, so she decided to put three Galleons down, just the same. I mean, what's the deal with being 3 Galleons richer?

"I have three that say there isn't a new student." Hermione said in her cockiest tone, giving Ron and Ginny an idea.

"I have three Galleons, Ronald. And I say he's a boy." Ginny said mocking Hermione's cocky tone. With that, Ron looked shocked, maybe Ginny WAS spending too much time with Harry

"Fine, thee Galleons down saying that she's a girl." Ron played along as Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak.

"Good evening, students, I do hope you are all enjoying your feast," Dumbledore started, receiving the usual "rolling of the eyes" from the Slytherin table "I have an announcement to make and it might affect some of you…rumor has gone around that we have a new student, and I'm glad to say that we do have a new student." With that, Harry started collecting Hermione's three Galleons

"He still didn't say what year the student was in!" Hermione said in a whisper, slapping Harry's hands off the money

"She has transferred from a school in Spain and is entering the seventh year," With that, Ron and Harry laughed as they claimed their money, receiving dirty looks from Ginny and Hermione

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table:

"Seventh year? That's impossible…" Draco snorted, with his two goons laughing after his comment, "Dumbledore really has cracked…" he said, making Crabbe and Goyle laugh again, "What's he thinking?" With that, Crabbe and Goyle started laughing again, until Malfoy threw a muffin at them

"Sorry…" they both apologized in chorus

"She specializes in the Dark Arts and has been sorted yesterday. So, Slytherin, please welcome your new house mate, Latin Dupree." Right after saying her name, Latin entered the great hall and made her way to the Slytherin table, with the room filling up with applause as she took a seat beside Pansy

"Now, you may get back to your feast." With this, everyone got back to the feast, making it a point to go over and welcome Latin to Hogwarts

"Latin is it?" Draco started as Latin looked up from her food and smiled

"I see you didn't catch my name. It's Latin Dupree and I'm not fond of being called by my last name, just so you know." Latin said as she got back to her food

"Looks like we got a cocky one." Draco said as Blaise laughed

"Then that makes you a jerk," Latin said without looking up from her plate

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked as he started fuming up. She better apologize now, or her stay in Hogwarts won't be a pleasant one.

"Did I displease the Slytherin Prince? Or are you just deaf?" Latin's sarcasm, soon caught the attention of several students at the table, or those just sitting nearby

"Listen, you may be new, which gives you an excuse to get away with a few things, but I'm Head Boy and I don't let anyone get away with anything." He said sternly

"What's your point?" Latin asked, making Draco rolls his eyes

"It means, he can do whatever he wants to you. And he can send you to detention just like that," Blaise snapped

"I wasn't talking to you, house boy," Latin answered back mocking the tone Blaise just used

"Okay, I'm going to have to talk to you," Draco said firmly

"That's exactly what you're doing now, genius…" Latin said, receiving shocked looks from the people in the other table

"Can I talk to you outside?" Draco said as he stood up

"What's wrong with right here? Afraid you'll get stood up AGAIN?" Latin smirked

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, missy," Draco said as he poked her arm once

"And who said you can get your hands on me?" Latin asked as she stood up

"I'm Head Boy. And by the way, that was my FINGER!" Draco emphasized as Latin got her wand out, with that, everyone thought that she was going to use her wand on him, but they were wrong, she put it down on the table and sent Draco flying to the wall with just a wave of her hand

This is when Snape rushed over to the table

"What are you doing, Miss Dupree?" Snape retorted

"He put his hands on me, professor…" Latin said as she broke out in what seemed like real tears

"I did not!" Draco said defensively from the ground

"You put your hands on a girl?" Snape was shocked by this as he forced Draco up by the hood of his cloak

"I didn't sir, I really didn't!" Draco whined

"It really hurts professor…" Latin said with teary eyes

"Mr. Malfoy, I am very displeased with your actions, it's detention for you tonight." Snape dragged Draco out of the Great Hall and left everyone in shock

Those who didn't see what happened, rushed over to Latin, concerned.

"Are you okay?", "Did he really put his hands on you?", "Did it hurt?" these were all the concerned questions she received from fellow seventh year students from Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Latin smirked as she wiped her tears and took her wand from the table, she winked at Blaise, who's jaw was already on the ground and left the Great Hall with her head high.

Little did anyone know that, Latin hid a secret, a painful secret, that cannot be revealed anytime soon.

Latin made her way to the school, grounds and mentally slapped herself. What were you thinking, Latin? He was so hot! Would you just stop with all your sarcastic outbursts! This can't go on! Latin's thoughts were all mixed up. Draco was definitely a devilishly handsome young man, and it hurt her to hurt him like that. And the worst part is that she can't go up to him and be nice again, he'll think she's crazy or something.

Latin took a deep breath and summoned her broom and flew around the Quidditch pitch, hopefully her thoughts will be cleared by then. 

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Untouchable

Chapter Two: Nobody's Fool

"Dupree! Dupree!" Draco called after Latin, who ran up the stairs to the  
Astronomy Tower, "Latin!" he finally called, getting her attention. She turned  
around and smiled with a glint in her eye

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly

"Why won't you answer me?" Draco asked her, seeing her smile fade and her  
eyes starting to narrow

"You really are deaf, aren't you?" Latin snorted as she continued making her  
way up the stairs, "Don't you remember what I said last night? I don't answer  
people who call me by my last name. And don't worry, it doesn't peeve me."   
Though it really did peeve her, Latin refused to let anyone know her smallest  
weaknesses, which will obviously make her an easy catch for others such as  
this arrogant jerk following her up the stairs

As soon as they both got to the top of the stairs, Latin stopped and turned  
around, taking Draco aback

"Would you please go on?" He said as he caught the second to the last step,  
unfortunately not falling off the whole way down in Latin's case

"I just wanted to know, Mr. Head Boy," Latin started, "Why WERE you calling  
after me anyway? Was there something you needed to talk about?" she  
raised an eyebrow as Draco panted because of all the steps

"We can talk about that later, right now, we better get inside before we get a   
detention." Draco walked in and left Latin standing there, peeved

Oh my god. Latin didn't have the last word. No guy has ever really done that  
to her before and Draco won't be the first.

Latin stormed in, throwing the huge sanctuary door open and hastily making  
her way to her an empty seat beside Harry

During class, obviously, no one was listening. So, during the seat work, the  
professor assigned, Harry tapped Latin on the shoulder

"You're Latin, right?" Harry asked

"I see you've already heard about me. I'm not surprised." Latin said not  
looking up from her textbook

"Of course I have. I mean, I LOVED what you did to Malfoy yesterday." Harry  
grinned as Latin looked up and smirked

"And I suppose, that that's his name?" Harry nodded and received a laugh  
from Latin, who accidentally dropped her text book

She bent over to pick it up as she saw Draco looking at her. She gave him a  
death glare and he smugly looked away.

"So, what's next? Are you gonna hex Malfoy's belongings? Or better yet, are  
you gonna hex him?" Harry asked excitedly

"Boy, you're pretty excited about me trying to hurt Malfoy again. What's up  
with that? Is he evil or something?" she laughed

"You have no idea..."Harry trailed off as he got back to his work

"Really..." Latin trailed off, seeing Harry nod

"In first year, he tried making me one of them," Harry shuddered in disgust,  
"In second year, he called my best friend, Hermione, a mudblood. In third  
year, Hermione slapped him...thank god by the way. In fourth year, our DADA  
teacher turned him into a ferret. In our fifth year, well, I forgot about that.  
And last year, yeah, I also forgot about that."

"Doesn't sound too evil to me." Latin said

"But if you were with us, man, he was an evil ferret." Harry said

"Evil ferret. That's a good name, since I don't know his whole name yet,   
might as well call him that for the time being." Latin said closing her book  
and standing up to leave five seconds before the professor dismissed the  
class

"Bye, Latin," Harry grinned as she turned and smiled back

"What was that?" Draco asked from behind

"None of your business, Oprah." Latin answered back

"Who's Oprah?" Draco asked

"She's more famous than you," Latin said sarcastically

"But I don't know her." Draco replied

"Well, you don't watch TV." Latin responded

"What's TV?" Draco asked

"You're stupid." Latin muttered, receiving a death glare from Pansy, "What are  
you looking at?" Latin retorted. Pansy looked away and Draco spoke up again

"Why were you talking to Potter?" Draco asked

"Why don't you call people by their first names?" Latin asked right back

"You're changing the topic." Draco said

"Oh, so you CAN answer back, I never thought it was in you." Latin put on a   
fake smile as Draco rolled his eyes, "Keep rolling your eyes like that and  
someday it won't roll back."

"Haha, very funny. Now, why were you talking to him?" Draco asked

"Why do you care?" Latin replied, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear

"I don't." Draco said

"There you go. Problem solved."

"So?" Draco waited for an answer

"So, what?" Latin said in the same tone he did

"Why were you talking to Potter?" Draco asked

"You just said you didn't care. Do you have short term memory loss or  
something?"

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're being difficult, Latin." he said as  
they entered the Great Hall

"Wonder why it took you so long to find out..." Latin trailed off

"Haha...I'm laughing so hard, I'm dying."

"Oh ok, go ahead, die, not like anyone would miss you anyway." Latin  
snorted to herself

"I beg your pardon?" he didn't seem to catch her statement

"You're deaf." she said simply, "Anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me  
about something."

"Oh, that, uh...Well, Dumbledore wants me to tutor you." Draco said as he  
searched for something in his backpack

"Oh, I'm stunned," she said in monotone, "What's there to tutor me about  
when clearly, I should be the one tutoring you."

"He just wants you to catch up on some details we learned in our past years.  
And these 'details' will be asked in the upcoming finals." Draco said, ignoring  
her last comment

"Oh, I know that already." Latin grinned

"You do?" Draco asked surprised

"Yeah. You were slapped by a girl in your third year, you were turned into a  
ferret in your fourth-" she said this and was soon cut off by Draco

"Potter...I told you he was trouble..."Draco muttered

"First of all, you didn't tell me anything about him. Second, I cannot believe  
that you called a girl a mudblood... that is just out of the question. Just goes  
to show how disrespectful you can be. And to think, you still have the  
nerve to roam the school halls with your head held up high. You should at  
least feel some sort of guilt. But from what I hear, you don't have a heart, and  
that is hardly, in anyway, appealing. I feel sorry for you." Latin retorted as  
she made her way to the Slytherin table

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He just followed  
her to the table, with Latin not talking to him the whole time.

What Latin did next kind of shocked some students. I mean, seeing a  
Slytherin go up to the Gryffindor table to sit there, was out of the question,   
seeing as they were the worst of rivals.

"Hi Harry." Latin smiled as she sat beside him and threw back her auburn hair   
with caramel highlights.

Ron on the other hand, was there with his jaws hanging over.

"Close your mouth Ron, it's not polite." Hermione reminded him as he closed  
his mouth

"Hi, I'm Ginny." Ginny introduced herself as she kicked Ron in the shin to do  
the same

"And I'm-" Ron paused and received an odd glance from Harry, "What's my   
name again?"

"Hi Ron." Latin smiled

"But how did you-" Then Hermione interrupted

"I'm Hermione, pleasure meeting you, Latin." she said politely

"Hi Hermione, and Ginny." Latin smiled at them both as Harry decided to  
speak

"So, I saw you and Malfoy arguing, what happened?" Harry asked

"I made him eat his words..." Latin said as she helped herself to a piece of  
toast in the middle of the table

"Not to mention that spell you put on him yesterday." Hermione smiled

"Oh, no. Don't worry, it wasn't a throwback spell, I just disarmed him.  
Nothing's going to happen to him...yet. It was wandless magic, so it was not   
as harmless as a wand handled throwback. But when it comes to more  
powerful spells, like the Avada, if it's done wandless, it kills the target and it  
can hurt anyone within a twenty foot radius." Latin said as Ron's jaw began  
to hang again

Ginny cleared her throat and he took that as a sign that he should close his  
mouth

"Wow, until now, I've never been so interested in the Dark Arts. Tell me  
more!" Hermione said excitedly as she and Latin got up to take a walk on the  
school grounds

"Girls..." Harry trailed off, as Ron was now staring at the door that Latin had  
just exited from

"She's hot." Ron said, receiving another kick to the shin from Ginny, "What?  
She's not here!"

Ginny just laughed and got back to her food.

It was already 1 am and all the students were already asleep. With that, Latin  
walked over to the balcony and sat there, thinking to herself. All these  
questions ran through her head in a split second and she could not answer  
just one of them.

What happens if someone finds out? Am I being too obvious? What if  
someone already knows? Where is he? Why isn't he showing himself? Is this  
some kind of sick joke? Is this the biggest mistake I've ever made?

Latin sat there as she started to cry. With the tears slowly streaming down  
her face and a cold gush of wind brushed passed her face, Latin heard a  
voice whispering what seemed like Spanish.

Somo de misma sangre. 

Latin got up quickly and feared to know who owned that voice. 

Somo de misma sangre.

"It's not true..." Latin muttered to herself with more tears starting to form  
her eyes

Somo de misma sangre.

"It's not true..." she repeated, slightly louder than the latter

Somo de misma sangre.

"No quiero mas. NO QUIERO MAS!" with this, Latin rushed out of the Slytherin  
tower and went to Dumbledore, who was the only one who ever knew and  
who'd ever understand. 

End of Chapter Two


End file.
